


Mine Now and Mine Forever

by Spideyships



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cock Warming, Kidnapped Peter Parker, M/M, Manipulative Quentin Beck, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Quentin Beck Being a Jerk, Stockholm Syndrome, asshole quentin beck, dubcon, dubcon cock warming, noncon cock warming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyships/pseuds/Spideyships
Summary: prompt from tumblr: Can I request some Beck/Peter angsty cuddling? Like- Peter is deeply upset about (anything and Beck tries to comfort Peter with words and then cuddling and being all cute and blushy. It can stay there or drift to some InTerEStinG direction
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161





	Mine Now and Mine Forever

**Author's Note:**

> dubcon and kidnapping warning

Peter’s jaw hurt from clenching it, the lump in his throat felt tight, it hurt to breath as he held back tears of frustration. Peter hated what Beck did to him, Beck had taken Peter from his life, and he hated this new life, he just wanted to curl up in bed and cry, but Beck would be home soon and worry if Peter wasn’t able to be seen. 

Peter and Beck had gone on a few dates almost a year ago, originally he was charming and handsome, but after a few dates Peter had become quickly uncomfortable with how possessive Quentin had become. He was always asking Peter where he was, making Peter spend all of his time with him. Peter ended things when he couldn’t handle Beck’s controlling nature, next thing he knew he woke up tied to a bed with Beck sat next to him running his fingers through Peter’s hair acting like nothing had happened. 

“Please let me go.” Peter would cry everyday, begging to be let go, he just wanted to be back with his friends and family.

Quentin would either tug Peter’s hair in warning, or grip his wrist tightly in warning to stop asking. “No Peter, you need to understand you’re mine - forever.”

Peter cried himself to sleep every night, Beck thankfully didn’t bother Peter when he would try himself to sleep, Quentin just pulled Peter against his chest and kissed him goodnight, they would sleep in the master room one of Peter’s wrists cuffed to the headstand keeping Peter stuck close to Quentin's body. 

“Peter, my babes. I’m home from work.” Quentin called out making Peter flinch. Peter took in a shaky breath and tried to blink away any tears in his eyes before giving his captor a fake smile. Peter was locked in a hidden house all day, Quentin had a job that he had to go to regularly, He left Peter home alone to roam the house, but not without knowing there were security cameras surrounding the building, and Peter was one hundred percent locked in, without any possible escape routes. 

Mostly Peter mindlessly had Netflix or Hulu running in the background, Quentin cut off all cable TV access, Peter wasn't allowed to keep up with the news. There were a few books Peter could read and some puzzles, but no internet access other than streaming services.

“Hi Beck.” Peter muttered looking at his bare feet.

“It’s Quentin Peter,” He warned tilting Peter’s head up to look him in the eye.

"Hi Quentin,” Peter sighed, looking away moving his head out of Quentin’s grip. To Quentin Peter was stunning, he was small and soft, his body curved in the right ways, his hair was curly and a beautiful brown, his eyes a golden brown. Peter was wearing a pair or his sweatpants that were rolled up and tied tightly to fit, and an oversized shirt that also belonged to Quentin.

“That’s better,” He smiled, sitting himself next to Peter on the lumpy couch and pulled the younger and smaller boy in his lap. he glanced up to notice the TV was on, but Peter obviously hadn't actually been watching whateve he had playing. Peter was fully crying now, he was almost always crying when Quentin held Peter. “You always look so pretty when you cry.” Quentin purred, pressing his lips into Peter’s hairline.

Peter let everything out, unable to hold it in, he was sobbing, big fat tears falling down his cheeks as Beck began placing kisses along the back of his neck. He was shaking from crying, he hated that Beck could just take whatever he wanted and Peter was left powerless against him.

Quentin’s kisses became more and more passionate as he continued. Peter wanted to scream for him to stop, kick Beck away from him and never let him touch Peter ever again - but he couldn’t -Beck was stronger than him. Beck let one of his arms curl around Peter’s waist and palm at Peter’s clothed cock. Peter whimpered, he hated Beck’s touches, Beck would touch him with care, acting like he’d never laid a hand on Peter, pinned Peter down and forced himself in. 

“Always so beautiful for me Peter, love you so much.” Beck cooed untying the string on Peter’s sweatpants and slipping his large hand in the front to squeeze Peter’s soft cock again.

Peter whimpered as if Beck had burned him and tried to move away, Beck was quick to shush him and pull Peter higher on his lap, Beck’s hard cock pressing hard into Peter’s hip. 

“God you’re so perfect for me,” Beck groaned, unzipping his slacks pulling his quickly hardening cock out letting it freely press against Peter. “Don’t know what I’d do without you waiting for me to come home every day.” 

Peter let his head drop in shame as Beck effortlessly lifted him up and pulled his sweats down just enough to free Peter’s ass. “Spit,” Beck said emotionlessly, putting his hand out in front of Peter’s face.

Peter wildly shook his head no, a few tears slipping onto his thighs.“Spit now, or this will hurt a hell of a lot more without lube.” Beck hissed in his ear.

Peter spit, he spit as much as he could, he wanted to feel as little of this as he could. Dribbling as much as he could Beck cooed that he was such a good boy. Beck lubed his cock up and pulled Peter on top of it. Peter let out a loud sob at the same time Beck gave a deep moan. Peter was still loose from when Beck had woken Peter up after he had gotten ready for work and ad his way. He fucked Peter hard into the mattress forcefully before unlocking Peter to roam around the house as needed while he was gone.

Peter’s entire body began shaking, a cold sweat dripped down his back, he let Beck do whatever he wanted, knowing it would be a fight he couldn’t win. His shaky hands reached up to cover his face as he resisted the urge to scream when Beck pulled the neckline of his shirt, exposing his slim shoulder to place kisses along it. Beck wasn’t moving, just holding Peter still in his lap as he placed loving kisses over his neck and shoulders. All of Peter's clothes were too big, well technically they were Beck's, he had a giant closet full of clothes that Peter was forced to share. There were very few items in the closet that were actually Peter's.

“I could go on for hours about how perfect you are for me,” Beck muttered, mostly to himself as he moved his hands from Peter’s hips to around his middle. “Never want to leave you, I could just hold you in my arms forever, my little babes.”

Beck’s arms tightened as he held Peter’s small body flush with his, despite how much Quentin’s touch revolted him, he couldn’t deny that his warm body was almost comforting. Peter wished with all his heart that he was like this with someone he loved, not the man that kidnapped him. Peter wanted to be held by a man he wanted to spend his life with, not the man he was being forced to spend his life with.

The larger man buried his nose into the crook of Peter’s neck and took slow deep breaths, melting the stress of his day melt away as he held his little Peter close. Peter was so stunning, his big eyes and nose, Beck fell hard for him on their first date, he wanted Peter for himself, he had hoped Peter would be his willingly, but when Peter called to end things Beck saw red. Peter was only ever going to be his. He knew Peter didn’t love him, and it hurt, but he knew that eventually Peter would fully settle in, either it be soon or in years, Beck knew he could make Peter love him.

“Don’t worry babes, I’ll make you love me.” Beck hissed into his ear. Suddenly angered Peter whipped his head around and snarled back.

“I’ll never love a monster like you.” 

Quentin resisted the urge to laugh. “Babes, you’re so precious, thinking that you won’t break, that you won’t give in and truly be mine. And I cannot wait for that day.”


End file.
